<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rosemary and Grapes by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379955">Rosemary and Grapes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Violet Evergarden (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To cherish every moment was the only way for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Bartlett | Isabella York/Violet Evergarden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It was the late hours of rainy night at an inn close to the outskirts of town.</em>
</p><p>The taste of cheap beer still lingered on Isabella's lips as their weight shifted and Violet found herself pushed onto the bed.</p><p>Its fabric was rough against her skin, but she could not afford be bothered. Always aware how rare of an occasion this was, she never allowed herself to waste time.</p><p>Isabella felt alike, as in the same motion she used to reposition, she had rid herself of her blouse.</p><p>Carelessly it was discarded in the dark of the room.</p><p>Straddling Violet now, a delightful gasp escaped her as her lover cupped her breasts with cold, leather gloves. She pressed into the touch, increasing the friction.</p><p>She took Violet's hand and gently lifted it from her chest to her cheek.</p><p>Something about the way the candlelight reflected in her eyes made Violet's heart flutter as she slowly moved and bit into the rough fabric.</p><p>Isabella's hold on her wrist loosened.</p><p>Gasping and shaken when the cold metal met her skin, their fingers intertwined as they travelled south.</p><p>Warmth quickly rose to her cheek as their joined hands rested over Isabella's heart and Violet was glad when she finally closed the distance between them again.</p><p>They always took the time for this, as fleeting as the moment was.</p><p>When their lips met again, it was different.</p><p>There was a pressure behind Isabella's every move now as tensions build up over months finally broke through to the surface.</p><p>Soon they took over everything as Violet soaked in the sensations. Isabella’s smooth skin pressed firmly to hers, her perfume, rich in profile, yet soothing.</p><p>Her leg slid up between her lover’s thighs, causing her to inhale sharply.</p><p>So intoxicating was the moment that Isabella's actions did not fully register in her mind until her delicate fingers reached the junction of her legs.</p><p>Violet moaned into the kiss as they pushed inside, fast, and relentless.</p><p>She felt the smile on Isabella's lips as she worked her so vigorously and fast that it stole her breath away.</p><p>Her senses gave away for a few moments after she unravelled.</p><p>Skin to skin with Isabella, hot as though she was about to melt, their next kiss was full of the same intense emotion, but mellow, meant to tend the fire instead of fanning its flames.</p><p>The night was still long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess I'll be doing more of these after all. ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>An acquaintances house, during a foggy, early autumn night ...</em>
</p><p>Sometimes Violet was still amazed how natural doing things like this had become.</p><p>She felt Isabella's heartbeat strongly underneath her lips. With each passing kiss, she trailed lower. </p><p>Her lover laughed from time to time as she did, and her skin was tickled by strands of blonde hair.</p><p>Violet took detours, choosing to linger on spots she liked especially, like the skin well below her collarbone, but still removed from her breast. </p><p>She continued this path until her mouth found the sensitive mound. The playful laughter faded into deep breath. </p><p>Isabella played with her hair and pushed forward to meet where her lips caressed so playfully. </p><p>A gasp at the stroke of her tongue marked the moment she decided to continue her journey. </p><p>Gently Violet kissed just beneath her bosom and occasionally trailed off to her sides. </p><p>All throughout it she could feel the vibrations of each breath Isabella took. They turned from soft to sharper, and her abdomen trembled when she kissed her navel. </p><p>She allowed herself to remain like this for just a moment. Delicate fingers combed carefully through her hair until she began to kiss once again following another stroke. </p><p>More open-mouthed and with clearer intent, the effect was immediate. The trembling of Isabella's soft muscles increased in its intensity with each inch of skin she caressed on her descent and she fell back against the cushions. </p><p>Violet left nothing untended as she settled between her lover’s legs. With her forehead resting against Isabella, she kissed the small patch of dark her at the junction of her legs and adjusted her position for balance. </p><p>A low, shaky sound escaped Isabella as the cool metal of her prosthetic fingers gently held onto her thighs. </p><p>Her hands, which fell aimlessly onto the bed as Violet shifted around, returned to her hair once more when Violets lips finally met her wet folds. </p><p>She took her time. She moved with precision. After the initial contact, she slowed down. </p><p>She paid most attention to tease Isabella. To caress in a way that heightened her arousal and anticipation, without giving her what she craved. </p><p>Her ministrations elicited trembling, but ever louder noises from her lover. </p><p>At the first careful stroke of her tongue she found her teasing had proved more effective than expected. Isabella's fingers dug into the hair at the back of her hair, pulling her closer. </p><p>Violet went with it, aware of how much Isabella had endured to get this far. </p><p>Pushing her tongue in as far as she could, wetness and heat soon felt omnipresent all around her. She loved everything that followed. </p><p>Under her touch, Isabella lost herself in the sensations. The fingers in her hair loosened, but her legs pushed against her grip, tightening around her head. </p><p>All too sudden, she tensed and tugged on Violet's hair in a way that was more painful than pleasant before her body quaked under a series of violent spasms. </p><p>When her grip finally eased, Violet took the chance to climb up again. </p><p>Isabella lay motionless save for her heavy breathing, but with eyes wide open. She reached for Violet's cheek with one trembling hand and gently brushed her thumb along her wet chin. </p><p>They met halfway as they both wordlessly moved for a kiss. Isabella wrapped her arms around her shoulders one after the other as she hummed into the kiss, pulling Violet closer. </p><p>A deeply satisfied sigh escaped her when they parted for breath. </p><p>Skin to skin, they remained, prolonging the moment knowing that the next sunrise would come far too soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>